TRADITION ANCESTRALE
by BabyFleur-de-Lys
Summary: REPRISE HPDM Dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas, les Potter et les Malefoy sont les deux piliers du monde des sorciers. Malgré tout ce qui les oppose, ils devront unir leurs forces et quel meilleur moyen que d'unir les deux héritiers dans le mariage?
1. Prologue, Décembre 79

Salut à tous! Comme promis, voici le prologue de Tradition Ancestrale totalement retapé! Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'histoire. Je peux déjà vous dire que l'histoire comptera seize chapitres (incluant le prologue et l'épilogue) et que certains éléments ne seront pas concervés car alors que je faisais mon plan (eh, oui, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main!), il est apparut évident que plusieurs "intrigues" de la fic de base n'étaient là que pour remplir les espaces vides.

Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que vous aller apprécier malgré la petite taille de ce prologue.

Résumé de l'histoire: UA. Dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas, les Potter et les Malefoy sont les deux familles pilliers du monde des sorciers. Ils se vouent une haine sans précédent depuis des générations. Un jour un évènement viendra boulversé leur vie et ils devront unir leurs forces sous une même bannière et quoi de mieux pour officialisé cette collaboration que d'unir leurs deux héritiers dans les liens sacrés du mariage?

* * *

-Décembre 79-

La température était plutôt clémente pour le mois de décembre. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'Angleterre et ses habitants, rappelant à tous que bientôt ce serait Noël. Les magasins, autant moldus que sorciers, étaient remplis d'acheteurs pour le plus grand bonheur des commerçants. Bonheur et paix étaient les mots d'ordre, du moins pour la majorité du peuple, car il y avait bien quelques exceptions.

Les Potter et les Malefoy étaient l'une d'entres-elles. Noël ou pas, les deux familles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se vouer une haine féroce depuis des générations. Certaines mauvaises langues vous diront qu'ils se haïssent par habitude, car il y a très longtemps qu'ils ont oublié la raison de la querelle initiale, d'autres vous diront que derrière cette haine se cache une peur encore plus grande, celle de perdre le pouvoir si durement acquis.

En effet, ces deux familles étaient les représentantes du monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne. Les Potter étaient les icônes du « bien ». Aurors de pères en fils, ils représentaient l'ordre et la sécurité. Les Malefoy, quant à eux, étaient considérés comme des mages noirs. Une famille, aussi sombre et possédant autant de pouvoirs politiques, ne pouvait être autre chose que mauvaise. Certains racontaient même que lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, les Malefoy avaient été de son côté, mais cela n'avait jamais été prouvé.

Bref, malgré toute cette haine, ces deux familles fêtaient toutes les deux Noël. C'est pourquoi elles décidèrent toutes les deux d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais malheureusement pour eux, la sortie ne sera pas aussi plaisante que prévue…

0o0

_Manoir Potter_

« James, je peux très bien mettre ma cape seule! », dit une Lily au bord de l'explosion. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, James n'avait pas arrêté de la dorloter. Bien qu'au début elle avait trouvé ces attentions particulières mignonnes, aujourd'hui elle lui donnait envie de tuer son cher et tendre.

- « Mais Lily, tu sais qu'avec le bébé…

- James Potter, si tu oses terminer ta phrase, tu es un homme mort! Je suis enceinte, pas impotente! », répliqua-t-elle en arrachant la cape des mains de son mari qu'elle enfila avant de sortir de la maison.

- « Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Lily, attends-moi! »

Ethan Potter regarda son fils courir après sa femme, un sourire aux lèvres. Pauvre James, les mois à venir s'annonçaient ardus. Lily avait déjà tout un caractère et, avec les dérèglements hormonaux, cela ne pouvait qu'empirer.

Il ne fallait surtout pas croire qu'il méprise sa bru, au contraire, il l'adorait. Seulement, il fallait avouer que Lily n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. La jeune femme avait tendance à s'énerver pour un rien, mais en revanche, elle était la femme la plus aimante qu'il connaisse et elle avait eu une influence plus que positive sur James.

L'adolescent insolant avait finalement laissé place à un homme responsable au contact de Lily. Au plus grand bonheur de ses victimes, James avait finalement cessé ses blagues idiotes. Et dire que maintenant, il allait devenir père. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Ethan sortit finalement de sa rêverie et transplana dans la cours arrière du Chaudron Baveur. Sans surprise, Lily et James l'attendaient patiemment devant le mur qui protégeait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, lui demanda Lily, nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

- Ce n'est rien… Par quoi aviez-vous l'intention de commencer ? »

0o0

_Manoir Malefoy_

Une tornade blonde traversa l'un des innombrables salons que contenait la propriété des Malefoy. La tornade en question n'était nul autre que l'unique hériter, du moins pour le moment, de la famille. Du haut de ses trois ans, William effrayait déjà la plupart des elfes et domestiques de la maison. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement intimidant, seulement il était très…énergique.

«William, tiens-toi tranquille. »

Le gamin stoppa sa course pour regarder son père qui le fixait avec un air sévère. Penaud, il s'assit sur le divan aussi calmement que son excitation le lui permettait. En effet, la famille allait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui plaisait énormément à William. Il avait toujours adoré cet endroit, bien plus que l'Allée des Embrumes, et y aller pendant la période des fêtes était tout simplement génial.

« Lucius, ne sois pas si dur avec lui. Après tout, c'est bientôt Noël, dit Narcissa.

- Un Malefoy sait se tenir en toute circonstance, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas ici, répliqua celui-ci en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son fils.

- En toute circonstance ? Alors, mon cher mari, vous devriez réviser votre comportement. »

William regardait ses parents se chamailler l'air franchement ennuyé. C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'il avait très hâte que son petit frère, car il était convaincu que sa mère attendait un garçon, naisse. Finalement, son grand-père pénétra dans la pièce, mettant instantanément fin aux bêtises de ses parents.

« Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ou devons-nous attendre que vous ayez terminé vos gamineries? », demanda Adrian.

- « Père, s'exclama Lucius, nous n'attendions que vous! »

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Adrian Malefoy détestait attendre, c'est pourquoi Lucius se dépêcha de prendre son fils dans ses bras avant de faire signe à son père qu'il était prêt. Pas qu'il le craignait, après tout Adrian ferait tout pour sa famille, mais il ne désirait pas l'embêter plus qu'il ne le fallait déjà qu'il détestait aller au Chemin de Traverse.

La famille transplana au Chaudron Baveur où se trouvait l'accès au marché sorcier. Dans sa grâce habituelle, Narcissa tapota trois fois l'une des nombreuses briques du mur qui s'ouvrit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Adrian poussa un soupire de découragement. La journée allait être très pénible. Les magasins étaient déjà remplis de sorciers qui se bousculaient.

William aperçut au loin le magasin de Quiddich. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait une grande fascination pour ce sport.

- « Maman, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la foule. Là! »

Narcissa prit la main de son fils, puisque celui-ci refusait obstinément de se faire porter, et se dirigea vers la boutique. Malheureusement, William avait d'autres idées en tête. Dès qu'ils furent proches du magasin, le gamin se défit de l'emprise de sa mère et se rua à l'intérieur. Sa course fut stoppée brusquement lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet l'un des clients.

« Petit, est-ce que tout va bien?, demanda Lily. Tu es un peu jeune pour être seul. Où sont tes parents?

- Retire tes sales pattes de mon fils, Sang-de-bourbe. »

Lily releva la tête pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Narcissa. Si un regard avait pu tuer, la jeune femme rousse ne serait plus de ce monde. Comment une femme telle que Lily Potter avait pu mettre la main sur son précieux fils.

« Je vous interdis de parler de cette manière à ma femme », dit calmement James, trop calmement…

- « Que comptes-tu faire Potter, lança Lucius, nous jouer une de tes blagues idiotes?

- Méfie-toi Malefoy, je pourrais très bien…

- Très bien quoi, Potter? Me transformer en fouine? »

Sous le coup de la colère, James lança le sortilège de Stupéfix que Lucius évita habillement. Le sortilège alla se fracasser contre l'une des étagères créant une panique incroyable dans le magasin. Cela se propagea rapidement au Chemin de Traverse.

Chacun essayait de se trouver un chemin vers la sortie, croyant que l'allée marchande était attaquée. Par quoi, ils l'ignoraient. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de fuir cette pluie de sorts au plus vite, car les deux parties ne s'étaient pas contentées d'un sortilège manqué.

Les Aurors débarquèrent et mirent rapidement fin au conflit. Malheureusement, la vague de panique qui avait envahi les sorciers avait fait plusieurs dégâts. Plusieurs personnes étaient grièvement blessées et quelques-unes avaient même péri. Même les sorciers n'étaient pas à l'abri lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire écraser ou piétiner.

Au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, un homme tenait étroitement la dépouille de sa femme contre son cœur tout en regardant les deux familles responsables. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme cela. Ils allaient payer… Il les exterminerait jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Et voilà, le prologue retapé, et très différent, est enfin posté! Pour le moment, je suis très consciente qu'on reconnaît peu, ou carrément pas, l'histoire de base, mais n'ayez crainte, vous allez très probablement vous reconnaître dans le prochain chapitre. J'ignore encore quand le prochain chapitre sera terminé, mais j'espère que cela sera d'ici le mois d'août. Enfin bref, laissez-moi des reviews! 

BabyFleurdeLys


	2. Août 84

Alors, me revoilà avec un chapitre, au début août comme je l'avais dit. Ça fait du bien d'être capable de tenir ses engagements! Le prochain devrait venir d'ici la fin du mois puisqu'il se situe lui aussi dans le mois d'août. J'ai pris comme résolution (je sais, on n'est pas le premier janvier) de poster, ou d'essayer de poster, les chapitres en fonction de leur mois. Vous pouvez alors en déduire qu'il y aura un chapitre par mois et quelques fois deux.

C'était mon bla bla.

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Août 84-

Le jeune Harry Potter regardait les figures de son jeu de Quidditch miniature se déplacer avec indifférence. Encore une fois, ses parents s'étaient enfermés dans ce qu'ils appelaient la salle de réunion avec les proches de la famille. Harry en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces réunions.

Le petit garçon donna une chiquenaude à la figure la plus proche avant de soupirer. Tout cela était d'un ennui mortel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui refusait l'accès. Après tout, il avait maintenant quatre ans, il n'était plus un bébé.

Harry regarda la grande horloge située de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa mère lui avait promis que lorsque la petite aiguille atteindrait le chiffre trois, elle lui offrirait une glace pour le récompenser de sa patience, or l'aiguille était maintenant sur le chiffre quatre et toujours aucun signe d'elle.

Ne supportant plus d'être laissé à lui-même, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Au même moment, Mimzi, l'une des nombreux elfes de maison que possédait la famille Potter, apparût devant lui.

« Mimzi doit avertir le jeune maître! Le jeune maître doit avertir maître James, il y a un étranger dans la maison. »

Le jeune maître en question regarda l'elfe perplexe avant de se rappeler que, tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce lors des réunions. Décidant qu'il était pour lui de prendre quelques responsabilités, Harry ordonna à l'elfe de le conduire à l'invité.

Le garçonnet bomba fièrement le torse adoptant instinctivement le même comportement que son père et son grand-père. Il pénétra finalement dans le hall d'entrée, pour y trouver un homme qui semblait presque aussi âgé que son grand-père.

« Qu'avons-nous là, dit l'homme, le jeune Potter en personne. Où sont tes parents, petit?

- En réunion, se contenta de répondre Harry.

- Tu pourrais aller les chercher?

- Non. Je ne dois pas dé-ran-ger.

- Allons, je suis convaincu que tes parents ne seront pas fâchés si tu les avertis de la présence d'un visiteur. Je te promets qu'après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à leur dire, ils ne t'en voudront plus. »

Harry planta son regarda d'émeraude dans celui bienveillant de l'homme. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre comme cela, c'était impoli. Finalement, convaincu qu'il faisait pour le mieux, le gamin sourit à son invité avant de partir à la course prévenir ses parents.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Soudainement, Harry n'était plus certain que déranger ses parents était la bonne option.

« Harry, le réprimanda sa mère, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas nous interrompre lorsque nous sommes en réunion.

- Voyons Lily, je suis sûre que s'il est là, c'est pour une bonne raison, dit Molly Weasley, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour la petite bouille innocente de l'enfant.

-Molly, évitez de lui donner raison. Un tel comportement est inadmissible et il le sait très bien, réplica James en décrochant un regard empli de reproches à son fils.

- Papa! Pas ma faute à moi, je jure! C'est le monsieur qui…

- Le monsieur, coupa son grand-père, quel monsieur, Harry?

- Celui en bas, répondit innocemment Harry tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était maintenant convaincu d'avoir commis une bourde.

Les adultes se lancèrent un regard incertain. Bien sûr, l'homme ne pouvait pas être venu avec de mauvaises intentions, autrement, jamais il n'aurait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du manoir, mais le doute persistait. Qui pouvait bien être cet étranger?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Ethan se leva, très vite imité par les autres, et sortit de la pièce. Après un moment d'hésitation, le jeune Harry les suivit. Lui aussi désirait connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur qui avait l'air si gentil.

Dans le hall d'entrée se tenait l'individu en question. Bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage, Ethan devina aisément son identité. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, à sa connaissance, qui dégageait cette aura magnétique si caractéristique aux veelas.

« Ludovic Delacour, s'exclama-t-il, c'est toute une surprise de te retrouver ici.

- Eh bien, mon cher ami, il était temps que je redonne signe de vie et cette bonne vieille Angleterre commençait à me manquer affreusement. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade. Cela devait bien faire cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus ayant chacun des responsabilités à remplir dans leur pays. Ludovic Delacour était un homme politique français très important. Autrefois, il s'occupait des relations internationales, ce qui lui avait permis de connaître la famille Potter. Depuis, lui et Ethan, entretenaient une profonde amitié.

« Je doute que ce soit l'unique raison qui t'amène ici, mon ami, répliqua Ethan.

- Puisque tu en parles, ce n'est effectivement pas la seule raison de ma venue. J'étais venu vous inviter, toi et ta famille, à une réception que je donne à mon ambassade ce soir. C'est à la dernière minute, certes, mais j'ose espérer que vous serez tous présents.

- Même moi?, demanda Harry les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

- Oui, même toi, répondit Ludovic d'un ton taquin, tu en doutais?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, intervint James. Harry est beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de soirée, il va s'y ennuyer.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, James. Il y aura d'autres enfants avec qui notre jeune ami pourra s'amuser. »

Harry regarda son père avec insistance. Pour une fois que l'on prenait la peine de l'inviter, il ne voulait pas être forcé de décliner l'offre. Les adultes appréciaient tellement ces petites fêtes. Lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser, il n'était plus un bébé malgré ce que pouvait penser ses parents.

Ne pouvant résister bien longtemps au regard implorant de son fils, James donna son accord. Son petit garnement obtenait décidément tout ce qu'il désirait.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il allait enfin pouvoir y aller. Après toute cette attente, il espérait que cela en valait la peine.

« Maintenant que cela est réglé, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois impérativement m'en aller, dit Ludovic. J'ai plusieurs détails à régler avant ce soir.

- Bien sûr, nous comprenons, mon ami, nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps. »

Ludovic quitta le manoir sans oublier d'ébouriffer au passage les cheveux rebelles du jeune Harry qui était tout sourire.

Lily se tourna vers son fils qui semblait en extase. Elle était consciente de l'avoir négligé depuis un certain temps, mais elle comptait bien remédier à la situation.

« Harry, mon chéri, commença-t-elle, je crois qu'il y a une énorme glace qui nous attend à la cuisine. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

0o0

Dès sa sortie du domicile des Potter, Ludovic transplana devant la grille de manoir Malefoy qui, malgré les années, n'avait pas changé. Il fallait dire qu'il était à l'image de ses propriétaires, imposant et luxueux.

À peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur du domaine qu'il fut heurté de plein fouet par un enfant blond. Dans sa course, le gamin n'avait pas remarqué Ludovic, il fut donc très étonné de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, petit? », s'empressa de demander Ludovic.

Le petit garçon, que l'homme supposait être Drago, se contenta de le regarder, soupçonneux. Une voix finit par briser le silence :

« Qui êtes-vous?, demanda un autre garçon tout aussi blond que le premier.

- Ah, s'exclama Ludovic, tu dois être William et ce jeune homme à mes pieds doit être ton jeune frère Drago, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi. Je suis Ludovic Delacour, un ami de ta famille. Est-ce que je pourrais voir tes parents ou ton grand-père?

- Je suis désolé, mais ils sont très occupés.

- Cela semble être le mot d'ordre, aujourd'hui… »

Les deux frères regardèrent l'inconnu avant de se regarder. Cet homme était très étrange. Pouvait-il réellement être un ami de leur famille, surtout qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, ou se rappelaient l'avoir vu, avant.

« Ils doivent bien pouvoir me consacrer deux petites minutes?, insista Ludovic.

- C'est impossible, ils sont occupés.

- Je vois… Pourrais-tu, au moins, leur transmettre un message de ma part?

- Je pourrais.

- Dis-leur que, ce soir, j'organise une réception à l'ambassade française et que j'adorais qu'ils viennent, avec vous deux, bien entendu.

- Je leur ferai le message.

- Parfait! Maintenant que cela est fait, je vais vous quitter, messieurs. Amusez-vous bien. »

Les deux enfants regardèrent l'homme s'éloigner et disparaître dans le « pop » caractéristique au transplanage. Drago se tourna vers son frère.

« Je veux pas, déclara-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, Drago?

- Je veux pas aller à l'ambissade.

- C'est l'amBAssade, Drago, et tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais qu'il est très important de bien paraître en société. C'est ennuyant, c'est vrai, mais on doit le subir. »

Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse et prit l'air la plus contrariée qu'il put. William se contenta de rouler les yeux. Il adorait son frère, vraiment, seulement lorsqu'il agissait de cette manière, ce qui arrivait régulièrement, Drago ayant été élevé moins sévèrement que lui, il le trouvait insupportable.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, leurs parents avaient tendance à accepter, ou plutôt tolérer, ce genre de caprice de la part de leur plus jeune fils. Après, ils venaient dire qu'ils ne favorisaient pas Drago. À d'autres… Si William osait faire comme son jeune frère, il se ferait automatiquement réprimander. Dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux de lui aurait été faux. Il jalousait l'attention que Drago obtenait de leur famille. Lui n'avait droit qu'à des reproches ou, quelques fois, à des compliments sous-entendus.

« William! Drago! Où êtes-vous?, cria Narcissa du manoir.

- Will, viens! », dit Drago sortant son frère de ses pensées.

William se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère tout cela sans courir. Un Malefoy ne devait pas se montrer presser. Avant d'entrer dans le champ de vision de sa mère, il vérifia qu'il était présentable. Un Malefoy devait toujours bien paraître.

Il dut retenir son mécontentement à la vue de son frère, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements pêle-mêle, dans les bras de sa mère.

« William, regarde-moi l'état de tes vêtements. C'est à se demander où tu as traîné. Approche un peu.

- Un homme est venu, tout à l'heure, raconta le jeune garçon alors que sa mère réajustait sa robe déjà impeccable. Il s'appelle Ludovic De… Je-ne-sais-plus-trop. Il dit qu'il est un ami de la famille.

- Ludovic Delacour est venu ici? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ?, demanda sa mère plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- Je suis désolé, répondit William penaud, vous avez dit ne pas vouloir être dérangé.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, mon chéri. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme cela. Tu avais raison de faire ce que tu as fait. »

Drago sautillait d'impatience à leurs côtés. Est-ce qu'ils allaient se décider à bouger. C'est qu'il avait faim lui! Cela creusait l'appétit de jouer dehors. Il l'avait bien mérité sa collation!

« Maman, j'ai faim, gémit-il.

- Un instant, mon chéri, dit-elle avant de retourner vers son autre fils. Que voulait Ludovic?

- Il fait une fête à son ambassade, ce soir et…

- Ce soir?, s'exclama Narcissa. Alors, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre! »

La femme entraîna ses deux enfants dans le manoir afin de les préparer pour la soirée. Adrian pouvait oublier son dîner de famille.

« Mais, j'ai faim moi! », grogna Drago alors que sa mère l'envoyait prendre son bain.

0o0

Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il détestait ce genre de soirée. Il y avait presque échappé. En effet, son grand-père non plus, n'avait pas du tout envie d'y assister. Il fallait dire qu'Adrian ne sortait plus vraiment du manoir depuis quelques années. Malheureusement, Narcissa avait réussi à le traîner à cette réception ce qui faisait que Drago était obligé de suivre, à son plus grand malheur. Ses parents lui passaient généralement tous ses caprices, tous sauf celui-là. Ils tenaient trop aux apparences pour cela.

Résultat, le petit garçon était dans une ambassade qu'il ne connaissait pas et il s'ennuyait. Son frère l'avait quitté il y avait une heure pour aller discuter avec une fille blonde. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le monsieur qui les avait invités était le grand-père de cette fille. William avait l'air de la trouver jolie, comme la majorité des garçons d'ailleurs, mais pas Drago. Pour lui, Fleur, car c'était son nom, n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Le petit blond soupira. La soirée s'annonçait très longue. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'y avait même pas d'autres enfants de son âge, seulement de la tranche d'âge à son frère. Naturellement, aucun était intéressé à jouer avec lui, ils le considéraient trop jeune.

Soudain, un enfant entra dans son champ de vision. Il venait tout juste de passer l'entrée avec ce que Drago supposa être sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à une fête, car une fois qu'il avait vu un visage, il ne l'oubliait jamais, surtout un aussi beau minois que celui du nouveau venu. Des cheveux noirs en bataille encadraient le visage délicat de ce petit être et cachaient plus ou moins de magnifiques yeux verts.

Drago sut qu'il devait parler à ce garçon, d'abord parce qu'il était de son âge et ensuite, il devait impérativement le connaître. Comme le disait son père, il fallait mettre les gens en confiance car un jour cela pourrait vous être utile.

Il regarda l'autre enfant échapper à l'emprise que sa mère avait sur sa main sans que celle-ci ne s'en rendre compte. Il le regarda aussi se diriger vers le buffet et le contempler avec intérêt. Il fut très surpris de le voir prendre des provisions et se cacher sous la table. Quel étrange petit garçon…

Drago quitta son banc et se dirigea rapidement vers la table où l'autre garçon avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois afin de s'assurer que personne ne le voyait. Après tout, il serait très difficile d'expliquer ses actions sans dévoiler ses intentions. Une fois à l'abri sous la table, il retrouva l'enfant brun qui se léchait avec délice ses doigts couverts de chocolat.

« Salut, dit Drago.

- Ah, salut, répondit le garçon tout en continuant de récolter la précieuse substance sur ses doigts.

- Moi, j'm'appelle Drago, toi?

- Harry et j'ai comme ça, répliqua-t-il tout en levant fièrement quatre doigts.

- Moi aussi! Dis, pourquoi t'es ici?

- Je mange. T'en veux? »

Harry tendit quelques friandises à Drago que celui-ci s'empressa de dévorer. Habituellement, sa mère réussissait toujours à l'empêcher de manger ce qu'elle qualifiait de « nourriture malsaine », mais, pour une fois, elle n'était pas là pour lui confisquer.

« C'est la pre-mi-ère fois que tu viens?, demanda Drago, la bouche pleine de Dragées Surprises de Berty Crochu.

- Oui, maman et papa voulaient pas. Ils disaient que j'étais trop petit! »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter joyeusement. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de leur âge, ils n'allaient certainement pas la gaspiller.

De leur côté, leurs parents tentaient de s'éviter à tout prix. Leur dernière confrontation ne s'était pas très bien terminée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et ils ne tenaient pas à renouveler l'expérience. Bien que l'ambassade soit d'une taille considérable, il n'était pas aisé de ne pas croiser le regard de l'ennemi.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, la baguette leur démangeait. Que ne donneraient pas les Potter pour effacer à tout jamais cet air suffisant du visage des Malefoy et que ne donneraient pas ceux-ci pour faire taire ces idiots. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de la disparition de leur progéniture.

Lily fût la première à remarquer que son fils n'était plus à ses côtés et la panique l'envahit. Où était-il passé? Harry était trop jeune pour se promener seul dans une ambassade, il risquait de se perdre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Non, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle. N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert? En plus de lui retirer son bébé quelques semaines avant sa naissance, allait-on lui enlever son petit Harry? James remarqua finalement le malaise de sa femme.

« Chérie, quelque chose ne va pas?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Harry! Où est Harry?, réussit-elle à dire entre deux inspirations. »

James regarda rapidement autour de lui. Son fils n'était nulle part en vue. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester calme. Après tout, quel danger pouvait bien guetter un enfant de quatre ans à une réception? Harry était sûrement parti s'amuser avec d'autres enfants, certes sans les avertir, mais il devait être en sécurité. Il entreprit de calmer sa douce qui avait tendance à surprotéger le petit depuis qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. C'est alors que son regard se porta sur les Malefoy.

« S'ils ont touché ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de mon fils, je…, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par son père.

- James, de quoi parles-tu?

- Les Malefoy, je suis sûr qu'ils ont Harry.

- James, ne saute pas aux conclusions. Rappelle-toi de la dernière fois que… », essaya de le résonner Ethan, mais James était déjà bien loin.

Une fois devant la famille rivale, James se sentit idiot. Après tout, la famille en entière, excepté les enfants, se tenait devant lui, il était donc impossible que l'un d'eux ait Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, cracha Lucius à son ennemi.

- Je me demandais, par le pur des hasards, si tu n'aurais pas vu mon fils, finit-il par demander.

- Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Le grand James Potter croit que j'aurais pu faire du mal à sa _si_ précieuse progéniture. Navré de te décevoir, mon cher, mais même si j'en avais l'occasion, je ne poserais pas mes mains sur ton sale marmot.

- Espèce de!

- Voyons, mes chers amis, dit Ludovic qui venait de sortir de nulle part, cela ne sert à rien de s'insulter ainsi. Vous devriez profiter de cette soirée pour faire la paix une fois pour toute. Vous ne voyiez pas que cette stupide rivalité ne mène à rien? »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques instant chacun entouré de sa famille respective. Faire la paix ne signifiait pas devoir s'aimer à la folie alors que perdaient-ils à mettre fin aux hostilités? Au moment où ils allaient finalement se serrer la main, Harry surgit en larmes, suivi de Drago.

« Papa, cria Harry tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de son père.

- Vous pouvez oublier votre paix, dit Ethan à l'intention de son vieil ami. Les Malefoy sont pourris, c'est dans leur sang. Ils sont faits pour blesser les gens bien, même à un très jeune âge. James, Lily, allons-nous en, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

L'aîné de Potter tourna les talons, très vite suivi par le reste de sa famille.

« Eh bien, Ludovic, dit Adrian, tu peux être fier de toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insulté. »

Il ordonna sèchement à Narcissa de retrouver William et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Drago. Ludovic les regarda quitter les lieux, une lueur étrange dans les yeux que les invités interpréteront comme de la tristesse contenue.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, un homme se retourna dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyant. Ces deux familles ne méritaient pas de rester en vie. Elles refusaient de faire la paix? Il allait régler le problème pour eux, une fois pour toute.

* * *

C'était le premier "vrai" chapitre de TA version supposément améliorée. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

BabyFleurdeLys

P.S. J'adore HP7!


End file.
